Blackmail Baby
by Thirteen09
Summary: Cammie and Zach are happily married and working for the CIA. When a newcomer is expected things start to slide.Zach is hiding something and this time it's way serious. Predicted chapters:approx 40 Zammie. The COC is back and will stop at nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Blackmailed

Chapter1 "Hey Guess what?"

Cammie's POV

As my Renault stood stuck in the middle of the Highway I thought about what news I'd have to tell Zach when I came home, of course I could have told him at work but I felt it was better to tell him in the enclosed comforts of our home. Thinking about Zach made me want to ring him up so I did.

"Hey Honey"

"Hi I'm stuck in horrendous traffic"

"Ah Poor you."

"How did you get home so quickly?"

"What makes you think I'm at home?"

"I can hear the tap running"

"Oh alright, anyway how did work go I heard you got a little boisterous during an interrogation of that drug dealer?"

"He wasn't giving! I had to get nasty!"

"Like putting a gun to his head and set fire to his chair nasty?" Even though I couldn't see him I could tell Zach was smirking, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Ok so maybe I went a bit over the top on the interrogation but all the same, I got some answers!"

"Yeah ok point taken"

"Anyway I've got some exiting news for you when I get home!"

"What tell me?" He sounded as exited as a little kid.

"Zachary Goode!"

"What, Cameron Goode" I knew he hated it when I called him by his first name.

"Someone could be listening in on this conversation! You should know that well enough by now!"

"Oh all right Ms Fussy!"

"Humph, look I've gotta go now the traffic's moving."

"Ok bye Hun"

"Don't forget to check for bugs" I teased and hung up.

The traffic finally started moving so I finally got home. When I got there Zach opened the door for me, a smirk across his face, I rolled my eyes as I stepped through the door. I plonked myself down on the sofa and flicked on the T.V, Zach came and joined me.

"So what's this exiting news you have to tell me?" He asked smirking; I rolled my eyes (we do this at least a million times a day so get used to it)

"You'll never guess"

"Come on stop teasing me!" Zach grinned, "Bet I can guess!"

"Bet you can't"

"You bought a pet camel"

"No"

"You're going on a mission to Pakistan to defuse a bomb"

"No"

"Macey told you that we're going on a pre-paid trip to Brazil"

"No"

"What then?" He sighed defeated. I flashed him a smirk, he rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

For a minute he just sat there to dumbstruck to speak, until finally he leapt up and kissed me full on the mouth clearly overjoyed.

Zach's POV

Wow I wasn't expecting that! First of all Cammie rings me up and says she's got something exiting to tell me, then she gets home and we play this guessing game- all of a sudden she blurts out that's she's pregnant! I mean I was over-the-moon an all but- wow- I sat there in shock for a sec before it kicked in, we're having a baby! Then I got all over the top kissing her madly. I'm still in a state of overjoyed shock as I stare at her now; she's on the phone telling Bex, (her best friend from Gallagher) Macey and Liz about it, I bet a million they'll be over A.S.A.P. I'm enjoying the peace as I snuggle up with Cam on the couch that is until the doorbell rings and I am confronted with a ballistic Bex, a scheming Macey and an over- exited Liz.

"Hey guys" Cammie called them over, they've brought chocolates, and wine with them, I laugh as they all hug Cammie, grabbing the food and drinks I then proceed to dish out the wine.

"Hey Zach, Grant say's that you should come round." Bex say's through a mouthful of chocolates.

"Sure"

"See ya honey" I wave goodbye to Cammie and the girls, and head towards Grant's and Bex's their currently dating , and share a apartment, Liz and Jonas are already married, they were the first of all of us in fact, whereas Nick is dating Macey and they live opposite us.

I barged through Grant's door and was greeted by a lot of whoops, cheers and thumps on the back.

"So mate how ya feeling about being a father?" Grant asked.

"Well hey what can I say, overjoyed- yes but still nervous!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Bex and Grant's announcement<p>

Macey's POV

Cammie announced that she was pregnant yesterday, I felt overjoyed for her, so we went round hers and we stayed up really late. When I did wake up I was in my own bed – thank goodness, not a couch, I know I'm a spy and all but I hate sleeping on a couch- the things it does to my hair!

Hastily I put my make-up on a smell of oranges floated up the stairs.

Getting dressed was no biggy, skinny jeans and a boob tube, finished off with glitzy earrings and high heels, thank god, it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to work today- I was so tired.

I got downstairs to the sight of Nick frying bacon and laying out the orange squash.

"Hi Babe""Hey Mace your finally up!" Nick was smiling and dancing round the kitchen to the music blaring from the radio, he offered me his hand and I accepted, laughing as he swirled me round our kitchen-that was until we smelt crispy bacon on the edge of burning.

"Oops" I laughed.

Bex's POV

I was in the kitchen with Grant eating when all of a sudden he was by my side kissing me, then dropping onto one knee and pulling out a small box with the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen enclosed in it. He took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Bex Baxter, you're the love of my life, I know you think I'm crazy and I know there are many times I think you're crazy but, you're the most clever, amazing, beautiful, funny, creative and kick-ass person I've ever met in my whole life and it would be and honor if you'd accept me as your husband."

I sat in shock for a second. "Marry me Bex."

"Yes yes yes, of course I will!" He kissed me.

Macey's POV

As I sat on the sofa with Nick by my side I felt completely happy, the phone rang and Nick went to get it.

"Honey, It's for you, Bex is on and she sounds exited." I sighed got up and went to speak to Bex.

"Mace!"

"Hi Bex, how are ya"

"Grant proposed Mace!"

"Wow that's so cool Bex, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, can I come round yours?"

"Yeah, of course we need to begin preparations!"

"Thanks Mace"

"No problemo"

"Bye"

"See Ya"

"What was that about?" I could a certain look in his eye's that suggested that he knew exactly what had just happened

"Grant proposed to Bex and she obviously said yes!"

"Good." He smiled

"She's coming round"

"Thought so" His voice had changed.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"O.K" I knew better than to press him.

Liz's POV

Wow, loads of things have happened.

Cammie announced that she was pregnant, Grant proposed to Bex, but more worryingly something's up with Jonas, when Cammie said she was pregnant he was happy but not pleased and hasn't been right all day, all he would say when I asked him was that he was worried about Cammie. Why is he worried, maybe he is worried about Zach dumping Cammie? No Zach wouldn't ever do that, he loves Cammie. What is Jonas worrying about? Does he know something that I don't, it's possible but, why wouldn't he tell me? I tried asking Jonas some more, but he wouldn't say anything, sometimes there's no budging a spy.

I tried hacking into Cammie's medical record, nothing special. CIA database didn't reveal anything either. What is Jonas hiding?

The week went by and Jonas started to get more agitated , He's also started going round Grant's a lot more than usual, Cammie says that Zach's been the same. Their all hiding something from us, but what?

If it's about Cammie she should be told, but then again `need to know` was created for a reason.

This is bugging me. I'll try phoning Macey, she knows a lot about boys.

"Hi Mace"

"Oh Hi Liz, what's up?."

"Nothing really, it's just that Jonas is acting well weird lately, he says he's worried about Cammie but he won't say why"


	2. Bex and Grant Announce

Chapter 2 Bex and Grant's announcement

Macey's POV

Cammie announced that she was pregnant yesterday, I felt overjoyed for her, so we went round hers and we stayed up really late. When I did wake up I was in my own bed – thank goodness, not a couch, I know I'm a spy and all but I hate sleeping on a couch- the things it does to my hair!

Hastily I put my make-up on a smell of oranges floated up the stairs.

Getting dressed was no biggy, skinny jeans and a boob tube, finished off with glitzy earrings and high heels, thank god, it was Saturday and I didn't have to go to work today- I was so tired.

I got downstairs to the sight of Nick frying bacon and laying out the orange squash.

"Hi Babe""Hey Mace your finally up!" Nick was smiling and dancing round the kitchen to the music blaring from the radio, he offered me his hand and I accepted, laughing as he swirled me round our kitchen-that was until we smelt crispy bacon on the edge of burning.

"Oops" I laughed.

Bex's POV

I was in the kitchen with Grant eating when all of a sudden he was by my side kissing me, then dropping onto one knee and pulling out a small box with the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen enclosed in it. He took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Bex Baxter, you're the love of my life, I know you think I'm crazy and I know there are many times I think you're crazy but, you're the most clever, amazing, beautiful, funny, creative and kick-ass person I've ever met in my whole life and it would be and honor if you'd accept me as your husband."

I sat in shock for a second. "Marry me Bex."

"Yes yes yes, of course I will!" He kissed me.

Macey's POV

As I sat on the sofa with Nick by my side I felt completely happy, the phone rang and Nick went to get it.

"Honey, It's for you, Bex is on and she sounds exited." I sighed got up and went to speak to Bex.

"Mace!"

"Hi Bex, how are ya"

"Grant proposed Mace!"

"OMG Bex! Wow that's so cool, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, can I come round yours?"

"Yeah, of course we need to begin preparations!"

"Thanks Mace"

"No problemo"

"Bye"

"See Ya"

"What was that about?" I could a certain look in his eye's that suggested that he knew exactly what had just happened

"Grant proposed to Bex and she obviously said yes!"

"Good." He smiled

"She's coming round"

"Thought so" His voice had changed.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"OK" I knew better than to press him.

Liz's POV

Wow, loads of things have happened.

Cammie announced that she was pregnant, Grant proposed to Bex, but more worryingly something's up with Jonas, when Cammie said she was pregnant he was happy but not pleased and hasn't been right all day, all he would say when I asked him was that he was worried about Cammie. Why is he worried, maybe he is worried about Zach dumping Cammie? No Zach wouldn't ever do that, he loves Cammie. What is Jonas worrying about? Does he know something that I don't, it's possible but, why wouldn't he tell me? I tried asking Jonas some more, but he wouldn't say anything, sometimes there's no budging a spy.

I tried hacking into Cammie's medical record, nothing special. CIA database didn't reveal anything either. What is Jonas hiding?

The week went by and Jonas started to get more agitated, He's also started going round Grant's a lot more than usual, Cammie says that Zach's been the same. Their all hiding something from us, but what?

If it's about Cammie she should be told, but then again `need to know basis` was created for a reason.

This is bugging me. I'll try phoning Macey, she knows a lot about boys.

"Hi Mace"

"Oh Hi Liz, what's up?."

"Nothing really, it's just that Jonas has been acting pretty weird lately."

"Symptoms?"

"He say's he's worried about Cammie but won't tell me why and is going round Grants much more, he's definitely hiding something!"

"Cammie tells me Zach's been acting like that as well, if they really are worried about Cammie then this is serious."

"What should we do?"

"Well we could bug Grant's house to find out what there up to?"

"I don't think Bex would approve of that!"

"Plus they'd probably find out."

"Then what!"

"We wait, soon enough they'll have to spill."

"I suppose so. Thanks Mace."

"Hey are ya coming round this afternoon to help with Bex's wedding prep?"

"Sure I am!"

"Good I'll see ya later then"

"Bye"

Talking to Macey had made me feel better; at least we had someone who understood boys! Still I felt uneasy but decided I would have to be patient and as Macey put it, wait for them to spill.

Cammie POV

"Blue definitely blue, it goes with the off-yellow." Macey was saying.

"Turquoise blue?" Bex suggested

"No I don't think so that's not weddingy, more of a dark baby blue how about?"

"Yeah actually."

Bex and Macey had been going on like this for hours: draping ideas, marquee colours, shoes, dresses, tablecloths, candle holders and flowers, the discussions were endless, I started to wonder whether my wedding preparations were this long and complicated too- I suppose they were, but I had been so wrapped up in excitement that I didn't mind, now I can see why Bex got so impatient with me and Macey as we had planned the theme colours for my wedding, pale peach and light very light green, I can still remember Zach's wide eyes as he stared at me in utter amazement and I giggled.

I was drifting off… but was rudely jostled back to reality as WW3 commenced in front of my own eyes, but this time the war was an argument about- flowers!

"Carnations!"

"Tulips!"

"Carnations!"

"Tulips!"

"For the last time, Tulips Do Not Go!" Roared Macey and for the first time since I had met her Bex Baxter looked scared (Who wouldn't be scared when they were faced with Macey McHenrey in a fashion argument!)

"Fine we'll have carnations and whatever else you insisted on, but no floral patterns on the Candle holders!" Macey raised one perfect eyebrow. Bex sighed and finally agreed.

Liz and I shared a private giggle.


	3. Out Of Order

_**Hi everyone who is reading this! Thanks for any reviews I'm glad you guys liked it!**_

_**On with the show…**_

Bang out of order

Zach's POV

Cammie seemed really agitated when she got home (I always get home before her and she hates it) but this time I could tell it wasn't annoyance at being last home.

"What's up honey?" I smirked she rolled her eyes.

"Work."

"What with work?"

"Maternity leave."

"Ohh, I see" Cammie hates the idea of maternity leave

"It's so aggravating!" she hissed, seriously she can be viper-like sometimes!

"Honey I"

"Don't tell me I should've known it was coming!" She spat at me.

"OK calm down I was just saying that you are quite big now (Too True she's almost 24 weeks in)"

"I know that Zach" She looked at me helplessly "It's just… I would feel kinda worthless if all I did all day was sit around!"

"But you can't go on any missions anyway."

"Yea I could"

"What if you went MIA and were starved or tortured or killed!" She looked at me with a cute frown. "Besides I wouldn't let you" She looked at me in defeat.

"Alright point taken I'll go on maternity leave, but I'll go back as soon as the baby is born!"

"And take the baby to work with you?" I smirked she rolled her eyes.

"Ok Ok Ok we're agreed, but on the subject of baby; what should we call ours?"

I looked at her blankly; I mean I hadn't even considered baby names!

I searched around my head for a name- Girls first.

"Morgan"

"Why?" Always asking questions!

"I like the whole last name tradition thing"

"Ok fair enough, I suppose I'm not against that either, what about the boy what was your dad's name?" She'd hit the nail, my parents.

"Carmichael" I replied blankly.

She knew to drop the subject

Cammie POV 11:00

Zach has talked me into maternity leave already, god this baby's taking over my life even if it's not here, well I suppose it should do- I feel really bad now, I love this baby, I really do. Listen baby if you can hear my thoughts, I'm really sorry for what I just said. God its late 11 o'clock in fact I'm sleeping now.

I woke up at something like 3 o'clock in the morning to the sounds of agonised screaming, immediately I bolted upright looking for Zach. Zach though was twisting and wriggling in bed screaming at the top of his lungs, I tried desperately to comfort him he was screaming "No No No No don't take her take me don't go don't go, don't leave ect…" I ran and fetched a cold flannel to try and jerk him back to reality but when I put it against his sweaty forehead he lashed out and punched me so hard that I fell to the floor- covered in blood. Zach crouched over me preparing to punch again and slapped me hard- very hard around the face then started punching every part of me he could find. All I could see was blood and Zach had me pinned down by my hands and feet. Now it was me screaming at the top of my lungs until finally he seemed to come out of the night-mare.

He was staring down at me in utter horror, pain coursed through my body I was covered in blood.

He let go of my hands and simply kneeled over me in shock.

"Oh god Cammie what have I done!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"Zach" I tried to say but it sounded weird because my mouth was full of blood. I tried to move but the pain seared through my upper body.

"Cammie!" Zach moaned, he started to pick me up carefully, as if I was the most delicate thing in the world and lade me on the bed.

Someone banged on the door.

"Cammie, Cammie, Zach what's going on open up?" Bex was shouting.

"Zach man open up" Grant yelled

"Don't make me come in there" Bex threatened.

Zach went downstairs. I blacked out.

Bex's POV

OMG that was scary.

Grant and I were sleeping fine until we heard this screaming from next door; it stopped quite soon and then there was sobbing. We were already on our way by that time.

Zach answered the door.

"Explain" I demanded, but Zach took one look at me and broke down- totally.

Grant took care of Zach who was now delirious, I've never seen Zach like this before- he's always been so good at masking his emotions. Meanwhile I rushed upstairs for Cammie. I found her lying on the bed unconscious, blood everywhere, her arm was at a crooked angle and her ribs looked broken.

All I could think was – God Zach what have you done.

Cammie POV

I woke up to the sounds of bleeping machines and the smell of fresh sheets when I opened my eyes, white linen surrounded me, I worked out I was in a hospital. Suddenly all the events of last night came flooding back, I tried to look for Zach but couldn't move my body because of the pain, I managed to turn my head and saw him on the bed next to me sleeping.

A nurse entered the room.

"Oh good your awake"

"Zach will he be…"

"Yes honey he will be fine"

"Good"

"You certainly seem very devoted to your husband deary." She had pulled up a chair now.

"Yes I suppose I am"

"What happened dear?" I felt like I could trust this nurse.

"Well my husband-Zach he was screaming in his sleep, and I tried to comfort him and wake him up but he lashed out and was shouting stuff- I can't remember exactly, he was still in a night-mare state though and he slapped and punched me all over until he woke up and started crying. Then- well I suppose you know the rest."

"Does he do this to you often?"

"No of course not!"

"It's O.K dear you can tell me"

"No he doesn't!"

"OK dear I see… well" she pondered for a minute "well you've definitely come out worse" the nurse admitted grimly.

"What's up?"

"Two broken ribs

One broken arm

Quite a bit of blood loss

Severe bruises all over your body and…"

"And what?"

"Damage to the baby and an increased chance of miscarrying."

Tears ran down my face, and sunk further down my bed. At that moment Zach chose to wake up. The nurse left the room.

Zach bolted upright and moved to sit on my bed, cradling me like a newborn child.

"Cammie I'm so sorry, Oh God I'm so sorry." He wept silently into my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Zach, you had a night-mare it's all fine, just-"

"Just-"

"The nurse said that there was damage to the baby and an increased chance of miscarrying."

Zach squeezed me tighter (Ow) and cried uncontrollably into my shoulder until we both fell asleep.

-TIME ELAPSE, ONE WEEK LATER-

Liz's POV

I'm starting to get really worried about Jonas; he's lost his appetite and barely speaks to me.

I haven't told anyone but Macey yet he hasn't spilled and it has been two weeks now. I think maybe Zach's doing a similar thing to Cammie he seems really worried about her, like that nightmare he had a week ago Cam said he was shouting stuff like `don't take her take me.` He nearly killed Cammie! I don't know what to do I've tried shouting and crying and being all sensible but nothing works in the end I am just ignoring him- this is not how a married couple is supposed to act!

I have to talk to someone- I'll ring Cammie.

"Hey Cam"

"Hey Lizzie how are you?"

"Not too good actually."

"Why what happened?"

"Jonas is acting really weird, he won't speak or even look at me and he's spending way too much time round Grant's. I'm worried he wants a divorce."

"Weird, look I don't think he wants a divorce and from what I've heard he's worried about something, Zach's always speaking to him on the phone as well- I think it's something to do with work."

"Yeah, I think so; oh he said he was worried about you as well." I put it as casually as possible so as not to get Cammie in state.

"Hmm really… Look I'll talk to Zach he might be willing to let something slip OK?"

"Sure Cam"

"Bye"

"See ya."

I hung up and thought for a second. Do I really want to know what's troubling him?

Cammie POV

"Zach?"

"Yeah?" He looked away

"Liz is worried about Jonas._"_

"Really how come?" Right Zach IS hiding something, you don't live with someone for more than 2 years and not be able to tell when they're lying even if they are a spy!

"He won't speak to her he won't eat, he won't even look at her. Do you know why?" Now Zach had turned to me with a confused-worried-oh-no-she's-caught-me-what-do-i-do-she-can-tell-I'm-lying look on his face and I had to suppress a giggle. Zach frowned.

"Hmar"

"Zach! Don't mumble at me!" His face went slightly red.

"I don't know"

"Yes you do, you and the boys are hiding something I can tell and if you don't tell me now. So help me I will go get…" He looked scared

"Bex!"

"Honey?"

"I'm warning you Goode"

"Alright Ok how about I talk to Jonas"

"And tell me what you've been up to."

"But that's clas-"

"Don't tell me it's classified and you have to `play by the rules` because there have been plenty of other times when you have broke just a few international laws and I don't think telling your wife why the HELL you and Grant and Jonas and Nick have been nosing about barely TALKING to your WIFES and hiding something really comes up to that standard, does it Zachary! " OK those were angry hormones kicking in.

Zach was looking half bemused half petrified.

"OK OK alright" He shouted.

"Fire away." At this time I was fuming at the ears but by the end of his explanation I was too stunned to speak and a great vat of tears was welling up inside me waiting to spill.

_**Thanks for reading and Please Please review like your life depended on it!**_


	4. Mission

_**Hi Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**Sorry for taking so long! It was my birthday so ya know I took it easy… But now I'M BACK for more action!**_

_**This Chapter might be one of my favourites but we'll see. Remember the three R's (I'll explain that later) Read rethink review**_

Cammie POV _**FLASHBACK**_

"You know I have to go Cammie- you should know that better than anyone."

"But"

"No but. I have to go; you knew this might happen when you married me Cam!"

"But we've got a baby coming Zach you can't go!"

"I have to"

"No you don't"

"Cam I'm a spy- this is my job and I'm the only one who can stop them. You're a spy you should know this!" He took a deep breath "We think they've reformed and have targeted you again."

Shock

"But I thought"

"See now?"

"Cassandra"

"Is somehow communicating"

"Have they?"

"Stripped her- Yes"

"Urggh"

"I know" "Cam we need to keep you safe. You're under threat"

"I see"

"Good"

Tears welled up inside me.

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

Gone. Left. Disappeared. Absent. Away. Moved. Gone without a trace.

All these words describe my now absent husband.

He's not dead just gone. On a mission. Without me, I suppose though he is with Grant and Nick.

Jonas is working overtime now trying to feed them information. Talking about info Zach hasn't given me nearly enough!

I suppose I should be all relaxed and perfect-wife-completely-calm-about-the-fact -that-her-husband-is-in-god knows where but I don't-doing-a-mission-i-have-no-clue-about type wife but no. I'm completely freaked out. It's probably just hormones but every night I can't sleep with worry. What if he's killed? What would I do then? In truth, I don't know.

Liz's POV

So there I was sitting at my computer, doing "geeky" stuff (as Macey likes to put it)

And thinking about Cammie. Zach has gone on a mission and she doesn't know where, she's freaking out a little as she is pretty big now, then it hit me- there is a way to find out what Zach is doing and it is (obviously) highly illegal but worth doing.

Five hours thirty two minuets and twelve seconds later, I had the info there stored on the CIA database (that I had hacked) and ten seconds later the info was at my fingertips. I pondered for a moment and thought. This info could potentially be life-threatening- not just to mine but to Cam's, Zach's, Nick's, Jonas' Bex, Macey and Grants. I wasn't sure whether to look but as I had come this far I wasn't gonna give up. I looked and read. OMG OMG OMG OMG HOW ON EARTH AM I GONNA BREAK THIS TO CAMMIE!

Turns out I couldn't keep my secret long, the next day I saw Cammie and she guessed straight away that I knew.

Cammie POV

Worry that's all that I can say, this is the one emotion that rules my mind the most


	5. will he come home?

_**Hi all round. Thanks all round and I hope you keep reading!**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to… **_

_**Missperfect23**_

_**Darkstar616 and**_

_**Kallisti's Avengance**_

_**May I just add though that in the previous chapters I have**__**regretfully forgotten to**__**add this, so here it is and I hope it will make up for the forgotten chapters all the ones to come.**_

_**DISCLAMER**_

_**It is official I DO NOT own the Gallagher Girls series, that is in the possession of Ally Carter.**_

_**I only own the plot and a few made up characters. Yours sincerely C**_

_**Me: Good now that is over and done with!**_

_**Bex: about time too! I want to get on with the story!**_

_**Liz: Don't hassle her Bex! **_

_**Macey: Liz, Bex you both have a point but personally I would like to hear what happens next with a little less delay!**_

_**Cammie: Humph!**_

_**Bex: my point exactly! **_

_**Any way let's leave them to chatter and get on with the story.**_

* * *

><p>Cammie POV<p>

Sitting on the sofa watching mindless boring meaningless news and thinking about Zach. He's been missing for over a month now. Nick has come home and Grant has called in but not Zach.

Maybe the circle have killed him, or are holding him as bait, or they've killed him or maybe he's alright but then again they might have killed him. His body could be floating somewhere in a Pennsylvanian river. What if this baby never has a father? Could I cope without him? A debateable question. No No No I must stop thinking like this! He's NOT DEAD! Then that annoying little voice comes in. ` _But he might be_`

Whoa! A little pain in my stomach brought me back and I realised that I had finally felt the baby kick. I looked down at my Huge tummy yes that's strange it is huge I mean man this baby is gonna be big! Or maybe

Bring Bring. The phones ringing and interrupts my train of thought, I pick it up and `_oh great it's the director_` My heart sinks this, can't be good.

"Mrs Goode?"

"Speaking"

"I'm afraid I've got bad news." If possible my heart sinks even further, any minute now it'll be digesting in my stomach

"What?"

"Your husband- Agent Zach Goode, has gone MIA"

"Oh"

"Mrs Goode"

"Uh"

"We're doing all we can twenty agents are on the search and we think-" I didn't hear any more because I had dropped the phone and typical- spy style was crying softly into a pillow cradling my tummy

After five minutes of sobbing into the carpet, I shakily managed to text Bex.

_Come round. _She replied almost instantly

_Sure huny_

Bex POV

Ok sum up of things gone wrong in my/ my friend's life/ lives

Zach's gone MIA, Cammie's seven months into her pregnancy and won't stop eating whole tubs of hundreds and thousands (it's costing her a fortune)

Grant has now missed another call up but luckily picked up the one before

Nick has gone completely radio-silent on Macey and won't speak to her

Liz found out what the boys mission is (whether this is good or bad depends on how you look at it)

Jonas is over-worked and needs to take a week off(according to the doc) but can't because the lives of two of his best friends depend on him, well… working

I am throwing up everywhere, I've gone completely crazy about chocolate mini rolls all I want to do is sleep but I can't because I constantly need the loo. (No I have not done the test yet but I suppose I will have to soon seeing as I have a lot of the symptoms)

All in all life is just a _little bit _hectic at the moment! I wish Grant would come home!

Grant's POV

"Yes I am going looking for him!"

"I'm sorry but that cannot be accepted"

"He's my best friend! "

I'm sorry but we cannot risk-"

"This was our mission!"

"Agent Newman it is your orders to report for debrief immediately and abandon mission!"

"I am NOT abandoning my best friend-"

"I'm sorry but this is what you have to do."

_**Sorry for the shortie chapter but I hope you liked it **_

_**Thank you all very much for reading and PLEASE**_

_**Remember the 3 R's**_

_**Read**_

_**Rethink**_

_**Review**_

_**From me**_


	6. Baby I need you

BINY

Liz's POV

I'm worried about Cammie because she's worried about Zach (and for good reason) and it's affecting her health and the baby's. She's stressed which the doctor says is bad, crying (also bad) she's lost her appetite and is having sleeping problems. I go round hers every day but I still have work to do and she's left alone nearly every day to simply stress and cry. Also the baby's kicking her insane, she's still really worried she'll miscarry even though it would probably survive at this stage, and stressing that baby will be born without a father or that Zach will miss the birth.

She's been put on strict orders to take mild sleeping pills, to stay in bed and _try_ not to stress.

Of course what the doctor doesn't know is that Cammie's husband is on a extremely dangerous mission in Pennsylvania to try to track and destroy the Circle of Cavan which is HIGHLY DANGEROUS and INTERNATIONAL TERRORIST organisation! (Plus they've tried to track down and kill Cammie for years now, except that Cassandra Goode the leader has been jailed for life and stripped-uuhh) _**An: Trust me you don't wanna know what stripping is and No it doesn't have much to do with that stuff that I know is going through your mind at the moment!**_

Cammie's POV

I'm at the doctor's. Not good results, apparently the baby looked to small when I went for the ultrasound, I don't understand how the baby can be too small when my belly is the size of three beach balls and the baby is kicking like there's a disco going on in there!

I start to zone out as the doctor talks about eating certain foods, making sure I have enough vitamins and drinking enough water, (like I need any more water I'm already peeing buckets) I start to think about things I shouldn't like Zach, he's still away and there's no sign of him. I am trying not to think about him because it worries and stresses me.

Back from the doctors I am still thinking about Zach. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop, I suppose I'm secretly worried I'll forget him. The baby kicks and I roll my eyes, god I haven't done that for nearly two months and it feels strange especially when I look up and there is no Zach, standing there smirking.

Bex's POV

O.K I'm gonna do it Grant or no Grant. I enter the bathroom and follow the instructions carefully. Five minuets later I'm sitting on the sofa with mixed feelings, mainly though the thought running through my head is OMG I am pregnant, I'm gonna have a baby. Then in came the doubts.

_`What if Grant never comes home? `_

_`What if I miscarry? `_

_`What if it is a still baby? `_

_`Who am I gonna tell? `_

I shake my head; I know who I'd tell- Cammie. Then again I might not, she's been SO hormonal lately that there is no telling what she'd do (probably kill me- yes that is how hormonal she is)! Then I'll tell Macey- Yep Macey's the one to tell!

But I wish I could tell Grant first.

Zach's POV

"AAAAHH" Pain unendurable pain, seared through my tired body.

"Tell me where Cameron Ann Morgan is! Now!"

The hot iron pierced me once again.

"No, wait! I have a better plan. Get him in the truck

I felt myself, not for the first time being tied up, gagged and loaded in to a truck that smelled like garbage.

They drove me for 6 hours on and on. It was freezing in the truck and I was stiff and cold hoping against hope that this time I'd be able to escape. Suddenly there's a beeping inside the van, I start to wriggle. The COC agent/ driver exclaimed loudly, "Oh S*** we've run outa gas!"

He leaves and I am left with a scrawny newbie agent. He shuffles about a lot so I can tell where he is so I lash out with my tied up legs. The force knocks him out, and I am able to wriggle free of the ropes binding my hands. Once I am entirely free I rush out the van. The second agent is still a liability but I could take him. I prepare and wait behind a newspaper stand.

When he comes out I kick him in the place that no person should ever get kicked (except this guy), choke him, knock him unconscious and then for good measure, beat him senseless.

Next I find a phone box (using the money of one of the agent's pockets) and ring the CIA.

**TIME ELAPSE 8 HOURS**

I sit in a cold white room while a CIA operative questions me about the COC and I tell him everything, it feels good to let it all out. Finally I am let out to stay the night in CIA hospital. I fall asleep thinking about hopefully seeing Cammie tomorrow.

_**So how was this chapter?**_

_**Please review I like hearing what you guys think, it's a great motivator!**_

_**See ya soon for the next chapter. Lave me**_


	7. Thank goodness you're home

TGYH

_**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews this chapter alone I'm aiming for 10 so pick the reviewing up a notch! NOTICE: ALL CONSTRUCTIVE/HELPFUL CRITIZSM IS WARMLY WELCOMED!**_

_**Lately we've been having relatively short chapters so this is gonna be a longer one, to make up for it. Plus I'm treating you guys and opening a poll! Go onto my profile to see! What should Cammie's baby be called and what gender should it be? The choice is up to you… Yours Cherry249**_

_**p.s I own nothing and I am not going to say I do because that would be disrespectful to her holiness Ally Carter!**_

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV<p>

I was sitting on the sofa, carrying on with my usual routine. Watch T.V Cry, Cry, remember I'm not supposed to cry, eat, puke, cry and fall asleep with one hand on my tummy and my faced turned towards the only picture I had of Zach, the one that my old teacher Madame Dabney had taken when we were something like fifteen and Blackthorne had come over to Gallagher, there had been a formal ball, (of course though I try to forget the Code Black bit afterwards) she had sent it in the post to us on our wedding day. That made me cry. A lot. Unfortunately for me the doorbell rang at that exact moment.

Grudgingly I opened the door. The first thing I felt was shock, because Zach (yes the real Zach!) was standing there looking slightly beat up and exhausted but also longing was on his face.

"Zach?" I murmured in utter disbelief, we stood in silence for a few minuets.

"Well Hi, I suppose I could come in my house?" He said. Suddenly anger flared up out of nowhere.

"Yeah you can come on in, because you and I have got some STUFF to talk about!" He looked taken aback at my confrontation.

"Hey umm Cam look…?"

"Don't say a word!" He looked sheepish. "You- Left- Without- An explanation- You –Left-Me!" I was really angry but inside I wasn't, I was overjoyed and wanted to hug him but angry hormones kicked in out of nowhere and there was nothing I could do or say to help myself.

"Cammie, I"

"Zach, you left and didn't even bother to tell me where you were going, you left me- pregnant!" Suddenly he seemed to remember and his eyes slowly travelled down to my enormous stomach.

"God Cammie, you're huge!"

"He finally notices"

"Cammie I'm sorry… (at last I get an apology!) but you can't pull of cynical and sarcastic when you look like a whale!" Despite myself I laughed, tottered and fell against his chest. He kissed my forehead then my cheeks then my lips and we stayed like that for fifteen minuets with the door wide open, posed in the middle of the room. That was until we heard a very distinct cough and a voice say.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Goode I know you're having private time here, but we've been waiting outside this open door for five minuets waiting for you to come back to earth!"

Zach smirked and I rolled my eyes, finally I felt truly and completely happy.

Unfortunately the moment of bliss was didn't last long- in fact it ended when I looked at Bex's face. Tear tracks ran down her puffy red cheeks and her general appearance looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. I ran forward to hug her. (Or more like waddled)

"Cammie…" I realised we were alone in the lounge.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." Whoa wasn't expecting that! I took a step back and surveyed her carefully.

"How many months in?"

"About three."

"Oh Bex!"

"I know, I'm sorry Cammie, I'm really really sorry"

"Don't be silly, why should you be sorry?"

"I got pregnant and Grant isn't even home and probably never will come home!" We flopped on to the sofa.

"You don't know that! Besides what's wrong with being pregnant!" Oops wrong thing to say.

"Everything! I mean what if the baby doesn't have a father, what if I die and it becomes an orphan!"

"Then you know exactly who will look after it. Don't you!" Bex sighed and admitted that she really shouldn't stress and we continued to talk like that until Zach interrupted us.

Bex went home (despite my pleas) and me and Zach were left to update each other on life, but it was more like me talking about the baby and the baby and then more about the baby.

I told him about the scan- he was sorry to miss it. I told him about all the stress and the sleeping pills I had to take- he kissed me then- and eventually him missing the baby's first kick. At this he looked angry with himself and kissed me harder.

"Oi stop it" I mumbled through kisses "you're making the baby kick harder!" He kissed me softly and but his hand on my belly, finally he smiled/smirked (come on will I ever get just a genuine smile from Zach- nope never!) I rolled my eyes and we slowly fell asleep on the sofa with his hand still on my tummy.

Next day at around lunch I went to see Bex. When I found her she was sitting on the sofa, and silent tears were streaking down her face.

"Bex…?"

"Grant is dead." Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"How…" My voice cracked.

"I received a letter. From Joe."

"From Joe? I suppose you mean Solomon right."

"Yeah"

"Oh Bex."

"Don't feel sympathetic!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want you to feel sorry for me!"

"But-"

"Look Cammie it's down on paper it's true and we've gotta deal with it." She chucked the paper at me.

(De coded)

To Bex.

I am going to put this plainly.

Your Fiancé Grant Joseph Newman has been reported killed while on a mission.

I thought I might rather report this news to you before the C.I.A do.

I am incredibly sorry. Your mother wants to meet you soon in Washington D.C

The C.I.A have unfortunately not been able to recover Grant's body

Yours. Joseph. P. Solomon

"Bex… I"

"GO -LEAVE NOW!" tears streamed down both our cheeks and I turned to go.

Once outside I flopped down on her steps and cried uncontrollably- for who I don't know- for Grant, for Bex, for Zach, Jonas, Nick, for Bex and Grant's unborn child- the one who will never know his father, or everyone who knew Grant. I hadn't realised it but strong arms were around my shoulder, I looked up expecting to see Zach but saw- Nick?

I wasn't expecting him.

"Who are you crying for?" How did he know that it was who?

"Grant and Bex" His face fell and his arm slid off me. He hid his head in his hands. Now it was me being the comforter.

"Oh God No."

"Shh Nick."

"Cammie?"

"Liz, thank god come here." Nick surreptitiously disappeared while Liz helped me up.

"Why were you with Nick?"

"He found me crying."

"Oh." Suddenly I felt the urge to run away and very fast. I completely forgot I was nearly eight months pregnant and followed my instinct. I managed to get down the street with Liz trying to catch up with me, god sometimes even I surprise myself. Unfortunately for me I tripped and landed heavily on my bump. I screamed out in pain and heard a window smash. Then the sound of a gunshot rang through the air.

Liz caught up with me. "Cammie! God Cammie!"

"Zach!" I had spotted Zach on the street stumbling towards me blood all over him. Despite my overwhelming pain I tried to get up using Liz.

Once I had fallen into Zach's arms Liz ran to call an ambulance and I passed out.

Beeping filled my head and I clinged onto Zach. God he smelt good. I raised my head and looked at him, he lay completely still with his eyes shut. I gasped, Zach could not be dead. I kept quiet after that, where the hell was I anyway? In a ambulance, the previous hour flashed before my eyes.

I kissed Zach, phew he was still breathing. I passed out again**.**

I woke up in hospital with Zach beside me and a wall of doctors surrounding me and examining my bump. I let a gasp out. The doctors quickly subdue me.

**TIME ELAPSE half a month**

I'm out of hospital and it's been half a month, Bex still won't speak to me but today she has to because boy she is gonna be happy when I tell her this.

I knocked heavily on the door. She opened it and I stepped inside before she could protest.

"Cammie?"

"No Bex just listen I've got some news-"

"Cammie!"

"About Grant." She dropped onto the sofa

"Yesterday Zach went into work and got a call from him." She gasped

"The CIA have tracked him down and are currently carrying out a emergency extraction."

I turned to leave, but couldn't get one step done because Bex was pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry Cam"

"That's o.k"

Grant came home three days later and god I have never seen two people happier. Then again I haven't seen Zach seem so worried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ooh I'm leaving you on a cliffy here aren't I! Keep reviewing though I'm aiming for ten but I would accept eight so review or you'll never find out what happens when… but I shan't reveal anymore.<strong>_

_**Mwahahaha! **_


	8. Bex and Grants wedding

B&GW

_**Sorry for not updating soon enough! This is gonna be a shortie chapter all about Bex & Grant's wedding.**_

_**I really hope you like it. Lav me**_

Bex's POV

Flash back

The church was small- but very sweet. I was wearing a long strappy dress of off-yellow and baby blue. I held a bouquet of blue carnations and ferns.

Cammie was the bride of honour and wore a maternity dress of peach-blue, Liz, Macey and my cousin Laura Butterfield (formally Strandly) were wearing matching dresses but without the huge bump! Zach of course was Best man.

Luckily for me I didn't feel in the slightest bit nervous as I stood in the side chamber waiting for the music to start. When it did Macey lightly pushed me and I stepped out into the isle. Macey Cammie and Laura were close behind me, so close, that I to this day I still wonder that they did not step on my small train. A veil covered my face but it didn't stop me from seeing the wonder in Grant's face as he stared at me when I reached him.

We reached the man of the alter and faced each other.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman. Is there any objections?" No one raised there hands.

You may start.

"I Grant Newman, take you, Bex Baxter to be my lawfully wedded wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union, and love you more as each day passes. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully in both good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand my heart and my love, from this day forward and for as long as we both live.

I remember tears welling up in my eyes at that and as I repeated my vow it was hard not to overflow.

"Grant Newman do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Rebecca Baxter do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." Grant slipped a beautiful ring, it was silver with two swirls connected on it and I later found our names and date of marriage engraved in the inside.

"You may kiss the bride."

I will always remember that kiss.

_**Hi short but sweet hope you liked it. Review review review! Unfortunatly that poll-y thingy is messing around so instead can you review me your answers P.s Girl names- Morgan/ Lily. Boy names- Matthew/Joe should it be girl or boy?**_


	9. Maternity shoping

B Dmc

_**Hello everyone bonjour, hola,**____**hoop dat**____**u geniet van**____**het lezen van dit**____**hoofdstuk.**__**, **__**Jeg håber**____**dette vil**____**være ganske**____**sjovt. **__**Bonne lecture. Sorry I just got a language fiz there! Anyways on we go…**_

_**cammiePOV**_

"Cammie. We've been round the shops for six hours now and have found no maternity clothes that fit you!"

"I am fully aware of that Macey."

"Cammie…"

"What?" I asked completely exasperated!

"Why do ya think none of them fit?"

"My ass is too big; it doesn't fit over my bump-"

"EXACTLY!"

"EXACTLY WHAT?"

"YOUR BUMP IS TOO BIG!"

"Are you oppressing me?" I asked faking offence.

"No, I'm saying that do you think there's maybe a reason your bumps too big." Said Macey.

"The doctors said I have an increased amount of waters."

"Oh." She didn't sound convinced.

Suddenly I got jolted from behind.

"Oh, mi dispiace tanto" (Oh I'm so sorry) Said a tiny Italian man with a hat on.

"Nessuna preoccupazione."(No worry.) He looked surprised at me speaking Italian.

"Incinta?" (You pregnant?)

"Sì, lo sono" (yes I am)

"I…. amm… Ferruchio" He stuttered.

"I am Cammie." I shook his hand.

Suddenly he started blurting out in rapid Italian. "Un piacere di incontrarmi con voi, come ho detto, io sono Ferruchio, sto cercando per la carta e la banco. Proteste indicar mi signora?"(A pleasure to meet you, as i said, I am Ferruchio, I am looking for paper and a bank, could you direct me Madame?)

"Of course."

"Oh… edrr, ass." I looked at him inquiringly. He paused for a second before shouting at the top of his lungs. "FERRUCHIO NEED RELIVE ASS !"

Behind me I heard Macey giggle. I kicked her subtly. Then I pointed him towards the stationary shop, the bank and the toilets. We watched him walk towards the restrooms and choose the ladies. Things are obviously done different in Europe.

"FERRUCHIO!" I called but it was too late he had walked in. A minute later he shot out and into the next door. Poor Ferruchio!

After dragging me round the mall for another HOUR Macey and I finally found the perfect section and bought lot's of clothes.

As we drove home I was practically drooling from exhaustion. I flopped on the sofa and Macey busied herself putting my clothes away.

I slipped on a cashmere blue sweater on, but right then Macey came back down.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING!" she screamed.

"Duh what does it look like, it's a sweater."

"Get that off missy, just cus you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to fall to low standards!"

Sadly a pulled of my sweater and was forced in to one of my new ruffled blouses. Gosh can't I wear something comfy for once! She is gonna force me into high heels if I'm not careful. Unfortunately that's exactly what she did. Five minutes later I appeared downstairs in three-inch heels, this was not helping my back. I flopped down on the sofa. Gee Macey you sure know how to give a girl a hard time!

The doorbell rang and Zach came in looking worried and Joe Solomon followed him through. Yes you read it right THE Joe Solomon, Ex-CIA Ex-Gallagher Girls teacher and Ex- COC!

"Cameron, may I have a word with Zach?" (Like he was gonna give me a choice)

"Sure."

"Ooh what are they talking about shall we find out!" mouth-shouted Macey, "NO" I mouth-shouted back.

Two hours later, they came out, by then Macey was gone and I had given up to watching TV.

"Zach!"

"Not now Cammie!" I flopped back down again.

Mr Solomon left and Zach sat down next to me.

"Hey honey."

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing in particular." I turn away sulkily and he pinches my butt.

"Don't pinch me!" I pinched him back harder.

Liz's POV

I cried bitterly on my pillow, Jonas was downstairs, fuming. We had just had the biggest argument in the universe, I swear if Jonas got any angrier he would set of WW3. I'm usually not the type for fighting- in any sense but today I got so fed up, tired and, generally bothered I practically blew-up.

He was shouting at me incoherently and I was shouting back, eventually he like, roared with anger and I ran upstairs, crying.

"That's right you wimp. I can't believe I ever married you!" He spat in disgust up the stairs. This made me cry even more. I sat crying for god knows how long and trying to calm myself down by cracking a code in my head. After two hours Jonas knocked on the door and I sniffled. He entered quietly and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Liz… I'm really sorry for what I said, I take it all back, please Liz- I really am sorry." I sniffled and figured out the last calculation.

"Prove it?" At that he kissed me full on the mouth and flung me on the bed, we proceeded to make out for ages (not forgetting the code.) He drew back and smiled.

"You've figured out that code haven't you?"

"Yes I have!"

"I knew you would!"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"Well were a damn good match then aren't we?"

"Yes... I suppose we are!"

CammiePOV

"Zach I know it I can tell, now leak!"

"No Cammie, look there's honestly nothing wrong."

"But I wish I could believe you."

He paused, shook his head and spoke again…

_**OOOH CLIFFY!**_

_**Remember REVIEW. I need all the encouragement/suggestions/complaints you have so hit the button and write!**_

_**Also I came up with a little trailer I thought you might be interested in here's how it goes**_

**Introducing a New Story… Blackmail Baby.**

**She's expectant.**

"**Zach… Guess what."**

**But Zach is hiding something.**

"**Zach I know it I can tell, now leak!"**

**The COC are back..**

"**They're all gone."**

"**I got you."**

**She's nearly due.**

"**Zach I'm going you can't stop me, are you coming or not?"**

**Will Zach always be there for her?**

"**Don't go…"**

"_**Find me baby.**_**"**

**When Tragedy strikes, will she cope?**

"**He's been shot."**

"**I know, Cammie you have to hold on, please."**

"**She's been kidnapped?"**

"**Can she keep her family?"**

"**I won't leave."**

"**Promise?"**

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Please! What could I make better about the trailer because this is kinda a rough. Lav me! **_


	10. A hidey honey

_**Guy's this is gonna be a shortie which is why I'm posting THREE chapters at the SAME TIME!**_

_**You guys just don't know how lucky you are… lav me.**_

Cammie POV

Zach is SOOO hiding something and I can SOOO TOTALLY TELL!

I yelled at him last night-not good- not good at all!

Ever since Solomon came round he's been like really worried, also he's been running WAY to fast to collect the post. He's been hugging me a lot too.

I've started a maternity training course at the CIA; basically it teaches you how to kick-ass- maternity style! Today I learnt the basics and instead of defending your kidneys, defending your bump, it felt SOO good to be able to A) see my toes (even if they were in the air) and B) Do my first Wendelsky Manoeuvre since I became pregnant. (Also there was the sweet satisfaction in sending someone crashing unceremoniously to the floor.)

Macey POV

He almost did it, so very nearly did it but we were interrupted by GUESS WHO? !_**(AN: Yeah you actually have to guess-by review!)**_

He/she stole Nick away just when I thought he might propose! I've seen the little box with the little ring in it (I didn't train to become a spy for nothing you know!)

Nick just chickens out whenever he has the perfect chance and now we were interrupted in what could possibly have been the best time of my life! By Him/Her!

Five minuets later Nick decides to come out followed by HIM/HER, I can't believe I'm so angry! I can see a bump in Nick's jean pocket. I sigh and say goodbye to him/her at the door and turn to Nick.

"What was that about?" He stares at me slightly bemused the shadow of a smirk on his face-if he has the cheek to smirk I'll do a Cammie! (Or at least that's what me Bex and Liz call it when she does something TOTALLY irrational.) He smirks and I roll my eyes, (That's it bring on the Cammie-it often works) I kiss him and run out the house, grab the car and drive away. I was being fun but I am still angry! I drive to the first place in my mind. Gallagher.

My mobile rings and I see Nick is calling me. I don't reply.

**HOUR LATER**

I sit in Cammie's favourite passageway looking at a memory book the girls and me made and stored here. Casually I stand up and hear piercing sirens screech through the air. CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK. Dammit! I run fast out the passageway and straight to my car, to calm my self down I drive and do a Macey - sit in Costa Coffee drinking a mini-chino.

I drive back home and break into the house.

"Macey!" Nick cries.

"Well how'd ya do!" I said putting on a very convincing southern accent.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Gallagher."

"Should've known."

"No you shouldn't."


	11. Frustration

Frustration

_**Hello fellow persons, here I am writing another (longer chapter) and I eat a biscuit it is a mouldy biscuit (so I spit it out) and I write a short paragraph on mouldy biscuits**_. _**RANDOM- BUT TRUE!**_

_**Happy day's and hope you like the chapter! P.s please review any chapter you like comments for Christmas guys!**_

Zach's POV

The CIA is on the full alert and on the case, Jonas and Liz have gone hacking crazy, Macey is going under cover in the search and Bex is kicking every living thing In sight (and I mean EVERY thing) Me I'm going looking for her, because I am the one who nearly always finds her whether se's sad angry or whatever. This time Cammie has run away-pregnant and nearly nine months in.

WHY WHY WHY WHY WWWHHHYYY CAMMIE!

For gods sake!

The CIA have leads in Nebraska but I know that's not where's she has gone. I am really worried because-let's just say the COC have been up to some trouble lately.

_**Time skip two weeks**_

Ok it's been two weeks now-no sign of her, I mean I know she's good and all but practically the WHOLE of the CIA is on the case! (That's over one thousand million agents) Suddenly something hits me. Just before she left she said-

"Remember where we got married Zach? It was there you promised you would always tell me! Remember Zach?"

I jump too quickly into the car, and drive like WAAY past the speed limit, in my rush to get to her I got pulled in by TWO police cars (yes that's how fast I was driving) they took one look at my clearance with the CIA and scaboodled. I sped down highway 10 and took a sharp right turn, swerved dangerously round the Gallagher Mansion Lake and skidded to an abrupt halt. I jumped out the car and walked two hundred metres down the lake and stopped at the place where Cammie and I were married, the thought I might not ever see her again stung painfully in my chest.

`No` I told myself `she will be here- and if she's not… then… well that plan's screwed.`

Slowly I walked to the cabin that stood by the lake. It was totally unprotected-not even an ounce of security, which made it so much better!

I stepped inside and kept quiet, there splayed out on a double bed was Cammie Goode, she looked rosy cheeked and totally at peace, that was until a loud chorus of… yea you guessed it- gunfire and a rock being thrown through the window, in less than a millisecond Cammie goes from sleeping goddess mode to kick-ass spy mode, she roundhouse kicks me… (And I thought I would have nine months off having a kick-butt wife-but no) and whoa down I go straight to the floor and my head hit's solid wood like a rock. I hear Cammie gasp and lean over me. Well hey I was expecting the OMG I'm so sorry treatment-but once again-no she screams in frustration and yells at me.

"What the HELL are YOU doing HERE?" She positively bellows (and don't get me wrong my wife can scream WAY loud when she wants to.)

"Well It's nice to see you to honey."

"You're alive?" she asks (huh?)

"Well yea this doesn't exactly look like heaven honey."

She sighs and does the most unexpected thing yet (huh-I know right-spooky or what?) with one fluid motion she picks me up pins me flat against the wall and stands there with me dangling being held by solely her arm keeping up-then she starts crying, all I wanna do is hug her but for another TWENTY FIVE MINUTES she keeps me there-god I never knew pregnant women knew so exactly what hurts their husbands most (and trust me I'm not really the emotional type)

Finally she is startled into letting me down by another round of gunfire cutting trough the stillness like daggers. Unfortunately her version of _sweetly letting your beloved husband down and kissing him_ is slightly warped and is more of a _DROP your husband on the floor and kick him in the shin._

It was then that she realised what the sound was and as another round shot through the air she screamed, I hastily stood up and covered her mouth with my hand, she bit me.

"Zachary Goode why the heck are you here!" She mouth-shouted at me.

"Just hanging around." I mouth-smirked back

"Then go!" She whisper-shouted at me. I feigned innocence and hurt. "I'm fine by myself!" Another load of gunfire- this time it hit the shack and Cammie practically jumped into me to avoid a load of falling splintered wood. We waited in silence for 31 minutes and 23sec before I proposed going out to check all was clear.

"No don't go please Zach they've got guns" she pleads.

"Honey we have to check."

"Well then let me go."

"Cameron Ann Goode I refuse to let you go out there are we clear?" I demanded. She nodded meekly. I stepped out and there was no one, of course considering their spy/assassins they might be hiding, I checked for bombs and bugs then signalled Cammie to come out, we ran to the car together and drove off just as fast as before.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"I was annoyed and frustrated because you wouldn't tell me a thing!"

"Whoever said I had anything to tell?" I smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Zach having known you for ten years and having dated you for five, married to you for three, I know when you're hiding something." She said to me plainly. That's one of the many things I like about Cammie-she's plain there's no more no less to her even if she is a spy.

"You're having a pretty rough pregnancy aren't you?" I joked, trying to change the subject. She gave me THE LOOK (honestly her LOOKS set your tummy squirming) and said "Isn't it nice that the cherries are ripe." Two words: Damn it. She kissed me on the mouth and I smirked, she rolled her eyes.

**Later at the table eating macaroni cheese for dinner.**

"Sooooo Cammie, tell me exactly how you hid from the one hundred CIA agents that stripped the Gallagher Academy Mansion and grounds?" I said sarcastically and smirked. I stopped smirking and ducked when Cammie sent a salt grinder flying my way and almost decapitated me. Then I laughed, she sent me a looked and asked why I was laughing. "Well… I could just imagine a little kid sitting at the table wondering why Mommy almost took Daddy's head of with the salt." At this she practically went into hysterics and was smacking the table with the palm of her hand.

"Mommy… Daddy…head…salt…" she gasped and then subsided into cute hiccup/giggles.

I sighed and kissed her. Just then are house went under attack and loud bangs and crashes were heard from all around. Bex Newman stormed into the house you can kinda guess what happens next.

"Zach Goode, man am I gonna kick your ass so hard you fly to the moon" I took her word for it and scarpered out the window and round to Jonas's place. Typical Bex.

_**Well there you go, please review if I get more than five then I'll be a well happy bunny 10+ and I'll be a uber-happy bunny and 13+ I'll be a hyper uber happy bunny. So review because the reviews have been going DOWN and I could really do with some ideas honestly just do what you can because I'm practically crying here! Plus I did a triple chapie. Also guys I've been wondering what will happen in the sequel to this story (yes there will be a sequel and probably another story after that so really it's gonna be a sorta trilogy) I know it's gonna be about Cammie and Zach trying to find someone (you'll figure out who the person is at the end of this story) I need name ideas too, you don't have to say anything now but I am thinking so any ideas would be welcomed.**_

_**Lol me**_


	12. Letters to you

Letters to you.

_**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews glad to see your still reading, I'm sorry I haven't updated for what a week but my keyboards been taken away for use and there was no other way of update. But now I'm back for some more Blackmail action! P.S this and the next few chapters will mainly be based on letters Cammie writes to Zach (the story will explain.**_

Flashback

Zach told me he was going on a mission the night I came back. Another mission… why Zach why? This time it was to Venezuela, can't the CIA spare our uncompleted family just a few more months? No he tells me he has to go, Has, Must or Wants to?

"Honey It's important it's about the COC."

"Something about the COC you can't tell me- huh?"

"Yep." I give him the… NEW ALL IN ONE ULTRA DEFECTOR AND HUSBAND RECOILER- THE DEATH-GLARE-LOOK! And it works, he steps back three paces as if I had supernatural powers which enable me to kill people with one death-glare-look (which sounds pretty cool-although Zach would have been dead a WHOLE LONG time ago, with the amount of death-glare-look's I've given him)

"Honey don't look at me like that, it's just that your pregnant and I didn't want to stress you out!" "Oh sure- my husband flying of half way round the fricking world aint gonna stress me out at all" I dragged the last part out. He stared at me hopelessly. (which let me tell you is a very rare phenomenon in the case of this Goode)"Zach… do you know how much pain and hurt and worry you caused last time?" He looked at me in a sorry way.

"Yes I think I do."

"Really?"

" Yes, because I know what the feeling was when you went away Cammie, you went to search for the COC when you were supposed to be in Gallagher- Remember? It was-empty completely empty feeling like there was nothing there, you just knew you were sad but couldn't do anything about it. Right?"

"Yeah." He smiled-not a smirk or grin or grimace-it was a proper smile. "It should only be for one night honey."

"You said that last time."

"I know." Suddenly I felt angry and shook him be violently, but he just took it. "I'm going Cam."

He rested his hands on my bump and smirked (aaaaaahhhhhhh) "I can feel it kicking…"

"The hell out of me!" He smirk-grimaced (double ahhhhhhhh) and said, "There is a difference this time, you can write to me you know."

"Really?"

"Really." Wow, hooray I thought, you must be wondering why I was ecstatic but in the spy world having contact with your family/friends while they are on a mission is a big privilege.

I twisted my leg around his and he took that as affection, I twisted sharply and he landed on the sofa. "Doofus" I cried playfully. He got up slowly acting like he was in severe pain but lunged at me and kissed me hard on my pressure point, my pressure point is my only weakness, we were taught in P.E how not to collapse when someone presses your pressure point but they didn't say nothing about anyone KISSING your pressure point-oh no. I collapsed into Zach's chest. He stopped kissing me for a sec and I tickled him under the chin, he fell to the floor squealing like a little kid. We agreed a truce and settled down to watch the news. Weird I know but me and Zach LOVE watching the news. It's so funny seeing how the civilians interpreted the news we had heard weeks ago. By the end of the round our jaws were aching Zach was struggling to breath and I was clutching my bump in hysterics. When the weather came on well- we had to turn it off for five minutes just to regain control over ourselves. Whoa that was a blast.

_Flashback over._

But now Zach's gone and I am left to write him letters.

Heya Babe

How are you? Your first letter was gorgeous. (if short) Banana (the baby) was shifting about quite a lot today and she seems to have got into a position where I can actually breath for once. I miss you loads but Bex, Liz and Macey seem to have taken it into their heads to be as nice to me as possible and keep me happy. Enough about me what about you? They certainly seemed like bloody

Idiots to me, keeping you in that goddamned room. Come back soon, we miss you loads

Chameleon and Bananaxxx

_**Thanks for staying with me hope you liked it-if you did review and tell me what you think-if you didn't-review and tell me what you think. Lav me. **_


	13. Worry

Worried

_**Hi everyone I kinda hit a writers traffic jam, there is so many small things entwining with the big things that there has been a crash, the medics and police have come to the rescue and are trying to clear the whole shamble up, but it has been sorted and we are once again on a roll, although I seem to have lost some of you in the review section so please start reviewing again it helps me become inspired to write. Thanks! Oh and by the way the next couple of chapters will be mainly based on Cammie's letters to Zach. Cherry**_

Hey Babe.

I swear banana is gonna kick her way out before I manage to give birth to her (let's just say banana is a girl for now because it saves time) It's like she's doing the conga with a rabbit in there, their (banana and the mysterious conga rabbit I mean) practically killing me.

To add to my worries (and I never thought one of my worries would that I'll give birth to a conga-crazy rabbit instead of a kid) is Macey-she has been acting way odd ever since the window of her flat got smashed in yesterday. She locked herself in and wouldn't speak to anyone for hours then Nick finally got to talk to her but (supposedly) wouldn't tell anyone although I didn't train to become a spy and not be able to see when my friends (I think he told Bex and Liz) are hiding something from me. I'm sorry for having to worry you even more by telling you this but it's really been bugging me.

Anyways how are you? I really miss you except I can't tell anyone because Macey would probably drag me to the mall, Liz has threatened a blood test she wants to do on pregnant women and Bex would-well-be all Bexish about it. All of them would go to the ends of the world though to stop me missing you and although that's nice it doesn't necessarily mean it's nice for me.

Still missing you though

Love Chameleon and Banana/conga-crazy rabbit.

Macey's POV

Oh God what the hell do I do. Ok I've gotta sort my head out.

**Macey McHenrey's list of all the things that are worrying her. (in discretion)**

Nick (my relationship with him)

Zach

Cammie

Cammie's baby

Preston Winters (don't ask)

My Mom and her demanding requests.

COC

My sanity.

Short but sweet _not_!

Why Why Why ?

Nick's POV

I knocked softly our bedroom door, which was currently being dominated by a certain fashion-queen and picked the lock.

I saw her writing in a notebook, she slammed it shut as soon as the door opened and looked round. "What's up?" I asked even though I was expecting-well let's just say-a fair amount of hostility. But no she turned around and started to blurt (which believe me is a surprise) "Well for a start it's you, and then I'm worried about Zach and him not coming home and Cammie because Zach's been getting those-and you know about them and you never told me and Cammie's my friend, and I know it's Zach but it was Zach about Cammie and Cammie is his husband and don't tell me it was none of my business cus I just got it and that's not funny and what if they harm Cammie-Zach or the Baby, and Preston wants to, by my mom who wants me to break up with you and marry Preston and Preston has started emailing me and, I don't know what to do about him, In fact I don't know what to do about anything and I think I'm going crazy!" she shouted the last part. Remind me never to ask a girl what's the matter.

"Woa, shame I didn't record that because we could probably a) break the Guinness world record for the most amount of problems recounted in under a minute and b) I could have put it in slo mo and listened to it again." She laughed at that. I kissed her. "So tell me all that again SLOWLY" I said.

_**Right guys I need you to review because I am in a very sticky situation-like stuck on a sticky bun, sticky. Heeelp any questions, thoughts-anything would be much appreciated Cherry.**_


	14. Nick

_**Hello everyone, you probably havn't missed us but all the same here is the new chapter. I'm so very sorry you had to wait so long! Anyway on with the show:**_

_**Bex: about time**_

_**Macey: yeah I was getting bored suspended in the middle of a conversation with Nick**_

_**Me: SSH**_

_**Bex: you're one to talk!**_

_**Me: **_**Angry Look.**

The proposal

Macey POV

Nick did it- He did it- he proposed (at long last) I remember it clearly

"So tell me that again SLOWLY" he said smirking (uuhh)

"Nick… are you afraid of something about our relationship?"

"No…well…yes, but not of you" he mumbled and stuttered

"then what?"

"Your rejection."

"I love you, you know." I whispered

"really?" he whispered "Really" I whispered back.

"Well then…" he beamed. I beamed back

"Macey McHenrey, will you be my Wife?" he shouted at the top of his voice. But I didn't care.

"YES!" I Shouted back. And we kissed. He slipped on a delicate ring of plain silver with tiny diamond encrusted on the top onto my finger.

"Nick I…" I croaked

"What?"

"I got a letter…" I whispered "From who?"

"good question" and I passed out in his arms.

Liz's POV

I think I hear a lock click as I switch of the light but I'm too tired to investigate.

_**I know it's short but it's sort of like a thin layer of cement.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Me**_


	15. liz gone missing

_**C15**_

_**Hi It's meeeee agggggaaaaaiiiin**_

_**Plllleeeeaaase review!**_

Jonas POV

Driving back from work all I could think about is Liz. I almost crashed the car twice and had to do four emergency stops. I didn't care, I just wanted to see my Liz. My little Liz.

When I got home I didn't find her though. I ran to Cammie's she wasn't there, Cammie seemed kinda freaked out but I don't know because being a spy, she doesn't let on much.

Cammie's POV

Jonas came round in all a fluster asking if I knew where Liz was, I didn't I haven't seen her since this morning and I told him that, he shrugged but I could tell he was worried. He turned to leave but as he reached the door, it swung open and Zach stepped in, smirking at the sight of Jonas sitting on the floor. I rolled my eyes and Jonas hopped out.

Jonas POV

Zach came back and almost knocked me out opening a door, Liz isn't at Bex's and Bex wasn't happy to see me because I interrupted her time with Grant who has only just come back and now the two of them are happier than ever (Grant's overjoyed that Bex is pregnant). But none of that matters now, I must find Liz, something in my gut tells me she's not alright, I ran and banged on Nicks door, no reply, they must be out.

Cammie POV:

After giving Zach a warm welcome I notice some post and go to grab it, even with a gargantuan bump I am still able to bend down and collect post (I recommend the CIA ,maternity course) I notice a small piece of paper and unfold it. My heart skips a beat.

Your Friend Is Gone

COC.

I start to run for Zach but something stops me. I run outside and Find Jonas outside Macey's house. I yell and say all in one. "The circle have Liz!" and show him the note.

"Quick, Show Zach and I'll ring the CIA!" But then a shot rings out and I see from as if from afar, Blood swell rapidly through Jonas's shirt, I hear yell and a car door slamming, another shot rings out and I turn to see Macey covered in- Grants Blood? Bex takes one look at me heaves Grant up and Nick picks up Jonas. I stand immobilised until yet another shot shakes me from my paralysed state. Macey grabs me but I shake her off and run to my house, Zach comes pelting out the door at that very moment and almost knocked me down. I shove the note into his face and stammer, Grant Jonas shot, not dead yet and continue to run. But Zach stops me.

"I have to find the gunmen" I shout as he pulls me into the house. "No- you are going to stay in here and you will not come out!" he roars "No chance!" I yell back. "You MUST!" but this time he doesn't shout or Roar, he screams. At the top of his voice. I have never seen Zach lose control like this, he shook me and cried, I watched him break down and picked up the phone but he knocks it out of my hand.

"What are you hiding Zach?" He picks up the phone and calls the CIA.

He puts the phone down and stares at me.

"I asked you a question" I stand up and put my hands on my hips. "No" he says. "No what? " I counter.

"Look just sit- sit please. Everything's fine, everything's just perfect, fine…" he seems to be trying to convince himself rather than me.

"No everything is not fine! You have been on two missions without telling me what you are doing" suddenly he flinches and tries to cover it up but I am way to good a spy for that, I rip his shirt open, a fresh blood-red brand mark stands out from flesh. "Leave me to worry about you and mistrust you because I know what you're doing and you haven't told me it yourself! You come back branded with the mark of the COC a blackmail arrives on my doorstep, my friend is kidnapped and another two shot, so I repeat; Everything is NOT fine!" I yelled

"Cammie- I know you!" he yelled back. "And?" "I know what would upset you!"

So engrossed were they in their row, Cammie and Zach did not notice the agent from the COC peeking through the window.

He smiled to himself, things could not have gone better…

_**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it, I left you on a cliffy there!**_


End file.
